Yellow Paint
by xoNicolaxox
Summary: Zax one-shot based on a prompt I found online: Character A accidentally drops an entire bucket (or more) of paint on character B.
**I'm back :)**

 **This is a Zax one-shot based on a prompt I found online:**

 **Character A accidentally drops an entire bucket (or more) of paint on character B.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism also welcome. I haven't wrote any fanfiction in a long while so sorry if it's not the best and quite short, still trying to get back into the swing of writing again.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Nicola xox**

* * *

Zoe stood in the centre of the almost empty spare room in her and her husband's flat, looking around at the boxes full of flat pack furniture and unopened tins of paint. Max had gone to work, leaving Zoe home alone on her day off to relax, or so he thought. In reality, her plans were completely unbeknown to him.

'Right bean,' Zoe ran her hand over her slightly rounded stomach through the old denim dungarees she had put on. 'Daddy doesn't seem like he's going to start doing this any time soon so we are going to have to.' She smiled as she felt a flutter from inside her stomach and carefully opened a tin of paint.

Cautiously setting up the ladder, Zoe climbed up the first step and began.

* * *

Max walked into the flat around dinner time, after a long, hard day at work. He looked around wondering where his wife was and what she was up to. Frowning for a second, he then attempted to locate that smell...that smell that smelled oddly like paint.

'What on earth..? She wouldn't be painting.' He mumbled to himself as he made his way to the spare room where he did indeed find his wife doing exactly that, painting.

Max quietly walked further into the room aware that Zoe, humming to herself while standing at the top of the ladder, was in a world of her own. He smiled to himself, seeing how prominent their little miracle was, thought about how happy he was and how much he loved the sight before him.

'You've clearly been busy.' He finally broke the silence in the room and made his presence known.

Having not already realised she wasn't alone, Zoe jumped at the sound of Max's voice, making the ladder wobble and causing the nearly full tin of paint, which was already balancing dangerously on the ladder step below her, to fall onto the head of the unexpecting porter.

Zoe gasped and bit her lip in an attempt to stifle a giggle as she slowly made her way to the bottom of the ladder. Her husband, however, was not finding it as funny as her as he took the tin off his head and threw it onto the ground.

'Look at me! I'm yellow, I'm covered in yellow paint! I look like a bloody Simpson!' Zoe couldn't stop herself from laughing at the unusual outburst from the man before her. 'Oh, think this is funny, do you?' Max stared straight at his wife with the cheeky grin she'd grown to love.

'No, Max, no!' Knowing exactly what he intended to do, Zoe ran straight for the door, only to be caught by Max's arms around her waist. Soon enough she was also covered head to toe in yellow paint after her husband refusing to let go of her until he had made her look the same as himself.

'Max! I can't believe you done that, that's going to take ages to get out of my hair, and this outfit is designer, also the only one that fits me at the moment!'

'You shouldn't have laughed at me then should you.' He smirked and rubbed her bump gently. 'Come on, let's have a shower.'

* * *

Around 2 hours later, after getting distracted by each other in the shower, Zoe, Max and their little miracle lay curled up in bed, still laughing over the days events...well, Zoe was.

'You can't say it wasn't funny Max, I mean come on. How often in your life has a tin of paint fell on your head? Never I bet.' Zoe giggled, knowing Max was only pretending to sulk.

'It wasn't funny.' Max stated, unsuccessfully trying to keep a serious face. 'Alright maybe it was a little funny, but seriously, what were you doing painting? Anything could have happened, you could have fell, both of you could have been hurt and been sitting there for hours waiting for me to come home and find you.'

'Aww listen to daddy getting all protective.' Zoe told her stomach before looking back at Max. 'You never seemed like you were going to start it, so I had to. Things were going fine until you scared the living daylights out of me.'

'I'll do it, I will. I'll take a few days off next week and do it, just promise me you will never ever go near a tin of paint again, I don't really fancy being yellow for a second time in my life.'

Zoe smirked and ran her hand through Max's hair. 'All we had to do was spike your hair up then you would have looked like Bart. Maybe I'll try that next time.'

* * *

 **Not entirely sure about this ending but it'll do. Please review if you enjoyed and feel free to leave me any prompts if you want to. I'm hoping to post a lot more fluffy, and not so fluffy, one-shots for both Zax and Riain. I may try writing Jonnie in the future but not sure yet. Please review, I appreciate it.**


End file.
